


坦白之心/Bare Bone

by LiKan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 埃里克猜想他何时才能停止凝视帝查拉，仿佛他就是日出。





	坦白之心/Bare Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bare Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717203) by [IdleJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleJane/pseuds/IdleJane). 



> 帝查拉因为国王双关，雅达卡因为之前某位美丽的老师这样在豹兄弟里这样翻译了N'Jakada的名字使我眩晕，如此奶味如此可爱所以这么用了，小娘炮脆皮鸭文风，弟弟的倪哥口气我完全没有翻译出来，请去看原文，原文tension一万倍。

 

他们达成了类似的休战协议。好吧，或者说至少帝查拉在单方面努力。在数周的康复过程中，埃里克所做的也只不过是朝着帝查拉的方向冷笑，以及在国王陛下步入他的房间时，固执地压抑胸腔内那股叫心脏紧缩的感情。他们在这段时间里并没有多少交流，这很好。光是同处一室就够糟的了，埃里克想不出其他话可说，他甚至没有力气再大声咆哮出那些恶毒的咒骂。

 

回到这里叫他变得心软起来。

 

并且愈发虚弱。

 

他宁愿帝查拉将他扔进牢房，将他彻底抛却脑后，但那男人简直是顽固到使人狂怒的化身。他想要 _ _修好__ 埃里克。

 

他想要弥补他父亲犯下的错误。

 

这叫埃里克看来几乎算得上是可悲了。

 

他每隔一天都会找出新的借口前来探望，埃里克拒绝同他交流，他便对着墙说话。

 

他询问埃里克的治疗情况，抑或是否想要走出房间来一场对打（当然了，在有正确监管的前提下），他问候埃里克是否安好，睡眠状况如何。埃里克唯有沉默以对，但这并没能阻止他。有时候他会变得沮丧，接着一言不发地离开房间，而其他时候他只会显出悲伤，并且挫败。仿佛要表达他对埃里克的信心是一件难事。

 

这些时刻会刺痛他，虽然只有些许。

 

这让埃里克想要唤回国王离去的背影，想要追到门口将他重新拉进房间里来紧紧拥住。他想要为自己是个混蛋，以及为他惹出的麻烦道歉。他想要尝试，胜过其他任何事情。

 

所以他开始尝试，逐步行进。

 

他兀自坚持这么做只是为了让他本人好受一些。

 

在大多数清晨他都会早起锻炼。 在床边做俯卧撑直到两臂抽搐，肌肉尖叫着要休息为止。他的活动范围并不大，但至少有一条通往花圃的小道供他行走，直达宫殿南翼。周遭一片寂静，皇室观赏花谨慎地弯下枝条，在瓦坎达的朝晖下瑰丽绽放。

 

侍卫环伺在他周围，但他毫不在乎。他在低矮的树丛间慢跑直到无法继续前行，胸膛激烈起伏，肺部灼烧。这有助于思考，帮他梳理那些记忆，而不是在他的心理医师的治疗下剖析分解它们。

 

当他晨跑回来后，偶尔会发现帝查拉在他的房间里等待，离开他的私人物品，仿佛害怕被捉到他在偷翻它们似的。埃里克没有带多少东西来瓦坎达，只有他父亲的项链以及一具死尸，所以实在没什么好看的。

 

而其余那些少得可怜的东西，不是帝查拉带给他的，便是受公主派遣，由一名阴沉怨怼的朵拉侍卫送来他的房间。

 

唯一一件被他留下的私人物品，是心理医生留给他用作记录的日志。每次记完之后，他多半会将纸页撕下来，手指犹豫地在纸上写下字句。他不知道要写些什么，努力分辨哪些记忆和思绪和想法是最重要的。他善于操控任何事物，武器只是其一，感情亦然。

 

“我看到你今天出去晨跑。”帝查拉说道，微笑比以往要更加灿烂一些。埃里克咕哝着权当回应，蒙头扯下上衫，随手扔到角落里去。他捕捉到帝查拉目睹这一幕时面上闪过的不适神情，以及微不可查的急促呼吸。

 

“是，所以呢？”他别开视线，走到卧室隔壁的浴室去冲澡。

 

帝查拉跟着走了进去。

 

他的表情无懈可击，透过镜子注视埃里克走到水池边。埃里克掬起一捧冷水拍在脸上降温，感受到身后有人跟了进来。他试图忽略那股贯穿全身的战栗感，直起身，发现男人落在他身上的探究眼神。国王的目光划过他的双肩，接着停滞在了他的锁骨之间。

 

埃里克稳住站姿，两臂抱在胸前，瞬间变得防备起来。

 

“你打算看着我洗澡还是怎么？这可不是什么免费表演。”

 

羞愧终于击中他，轮到帝查拉仓皇退开。他转身离开，穿过门口，不甚流畅地冲埃里克道歉。

 

埃里克脑内一片空白，本能地揉着胸口，他父亲的项链蹭过他的皮肤，看着帝查拉离开。

 

*

 

有些夜晚格外难熬。

 

大多数时候，埃里克只能睡上一两个小时，腻着一身冷汗惊醒，噩梦的余韵仍紧紧攀扯他，他独自一人，盯着卧室漆黑的天花板。他的父亲永远会在那儿，在他的梦里，微笑着，不能够更加自豪。他的声音轻柔又虔诚，将埃里克唤作 _ _雅达卡__ 。

 

这些美好的梦化作旧日愁绪，每当埃里克睁开双眼时都隐隐作痛。

 

但那些更加黑暗苦涩的梦魇盘亘在他的脑海挥散不去。梦中他的父亲冰冷的尸体被他抱在怀里，他无神的双眼看向虚空，血液浸透了他的衣服。埃里克能够听到自己尖叫不止，然后他醒来，牙关紧咬，躺在床上抽搐，浑身颤抖，双拳攥住床单不放。

 

他第一次自他父亲死亡的梦魇中惊醒时，发现自己躺在温软床褥间，不知道身处何方，接着他翻身趴在床沿吐了出来。他的双手捉着床单，指节用力到快要裂开，呕吐的气味灼烧着他的鼻腔，他干恶得更加厉害。

 

他勉强爬进浴室抱着一只垃圾桶，帝查拉赶了过来，手掌安抚地按在埃里克的脊背上。

 

埃里克虚弱到无法甩开他，耻辱心滚烫地在他体内作祟，接着帝查拉的声音如同轻柔爱抚，为他挥扫一切不适，告诉他“ _ _没事了，你很安全。一切都会好起来的，我在这里。__ ”

 

他任由帝查拉帮助他清理干净，换上新的衣裤和床单。

 

在那之后一切如常，最终他们培养出了某种规律。直到埃里克能够控制住他的噩梦，拒绝帝查拉的帮助。

 

他已经数周没有让帝查拉再那样抚慰他。

 

但今晚有些东西不一样。他的噩梦仍然肆虐，死亡的气息，他父亲大睁的双眼，尖叫和冷汗刺透他的皮肤。他设法在不刺激翻滚的胃部的同时撑起身下床，暗自感谢随便什么神灵没有让他吐出来。

 

他踉跄穿过大厅，无视了那些匆匆赶到他身边的侍卫，纠结于是将他关回房间还是弄清楚他有什么地方不对劲。

 

“他妈的滚开，”他嘶声说，伸手挥开她们，而后者每一次都会重新回到原位。他倚在通往自己房间的门廊里，四肢脱力，等到最后一丝梦魇终于离开他，呕吐感也逐渐平息下来。

 

“滚！”他咆哮道，接着愕然发现侍卫们照做了。她们如同影子一般远远坠在他的身后，守候在冗长大理石长廊的另一端，并且止步于门口，埃里克伸手按在门板上。

 

他咬住腮帮肉，眼角灼烧刺痛，知道面前这扇冰冷的振金铁门代表国王的寝宫。

 

他必须要见到他。

 

他并没有给自己太多犹豫的时间。

 

他推开门，滑入一片黑暗之中。他能够看到帝查拉躺在床上身形，掩在一层被单下。帝查拉胸膛的起伏只暴露了他仍然清醒的事实。埃里克穿过房间，站在他的床畔，他一言不发，只掀开了被单做出无声邀请。

 

埃里克颓然跪倒在地，犹如信徒，但他从未有过信仰，他将头靠在大床一角。当他的双膝砸在地面上时，才感觉释然席卷了他。

 

他的眼角濡湿，接着闭上双眼，将注意力放在了按在头顶的手掌上，帝查拉掌心的热度足以支撑他。

 

暂时地。

 

“来，”他说，再次掀开毯子，坐起身来，伸出一只手稳稳架住埃里克，将他拉上床。

 

他没有穿衣服。

 

这本应让埃里克警醒，但他没有。

 

他立刻翻越成堆的柔软亚麻布料，倒在另一侧张开等待他到来的双臂间，他的脸颊压在帝查拉的皮肤上，呼吸他的气味。

 

一只手抚摸着他的脊背，抚摸着他的伤疤，自脊柱末端捋到顶端的两扇蝴蝶骨之间，接着循环往复。

 

“你要是敢说一个字，”他嘟哝着，捏起拳头揉了揉潮湿的脸颊，身体严丝合缝贴着身下的男人。

 

帝查拉 _ _轻哼着__ 回应他，一句话也没说，继续抚摸埃里克的脊背，每一次都会短暂地握一握他的后颈。

 

埃里克暗自数着他这么做的次数，接着将脸埋进国王的颈间，嘴唇贴在温热皮肤上。他情不自禁地意识到帝查拉嗅起来茉莉和蜂蜜。

 

数到第十二次的时候，他睡着了。

 

*

 

他们从未提及过那晚。主要是因为埃里克将大多数时间花在躲避帝查拉上，忙于其他事情。他仍然在尝试重新赢得苏睿的好感，这并非易事，考虑到那女孩恨透了他。他慎重思忖之后认为主要归咎于他第一次对她谋杀未遂。

 

在许多人眼中，他仍然是叛徒，虽然他深知即便赔上自己这条命也很难改变其他人的看法，但他毫无畏惧。

 

最起码他在努力。

 

他的心理医生说这是个好的开始。

 

他并不打算匆忙开始，他能够缓慢细致地做好它，虽然这事麻烦得叫他头大。

 

他保持了晨跑的习惯，噩梦也依旧整晚缠绕他。

 

在那一次之后，他再没有跑到帝查拉的床畔寻求安慰，而帝查拉也没有试图再安慰他。他希望这件事能够到此为止，但话又说回来，迄今为止又有几件事是顺遂他心意的？

 

帝查拉终于还是找到他。

 

在他每日晨跑途中。

 

帝查拉没有说什么，只是调整速度跟着他一起跑步，阳光融化在他的皮肤上美丽到无可复加。

 

埃里克猜想他何时才能停止凝视帝查拉，仿佛他就是日出。

 

他缄口结舌，在死寂中两人抄小道跑完了两公里。考虑到这么一点距离，埃里克实在不该喘得这么厉害，但是他的确在喘。他无视了帝查拉脸上的微笑，弯下腰试图调整呼吸。

 

“我最近没怎么见到你，”帝查拉说，他的声音在寂静的花圃中显得格外轻柔。他的眼中含着某种情绪，叫埃里克不得不转过头去，恐慌，并且急切地寻求生路速速抽身。

 

但他一无所获，只有绿蔓和玫瑰花苞被栽种成弧形环绕在两人周身。

 

他吞咽了一下，不为所动地耸耸肩。“是啊所以？”

 

他顿住了，不知道该说什么。

 

这让他感到挫败。

 

这个男人曾经是他的死敌，他一度也只想将他打败在地。所以为什么现在无论何时帝查拉的目光多在他的身上停留一秒，他就变得笨嘴拙舌了？帝查拉身上到底哪一点让他蠢到手足无措？

 

帝查拉皱眉，“如果那晚我让你感到不适了的话，我道歉，那并非我本意。”

 

埃里克紧咬牙关，脚下生根似的站在原地，推了帝查拉一把。这一举动让他们两个之间打开了一些空间，这很好。他尚有余地理智思考。如果光是忙着数帝查拉的眼睫毛可没法让他专心。

 

“不啊，不是你的原因，”他再次耸肩，“我最近在忙别的事情。但是我确定你已经都知道了。”

 

“我不确定我明白你的意思。”

 

埃里克的胸口点燃星点怒火，“怎么，我的心理医生没有告诉你我去见他的时候说的那些狗屎吗？”

 

“没有，”帝查拉回答，“你跟他的交谈内容是保密的，没有人——连我也不知道其中内容。”

 

“你从没好奇过？关于我说过的那些扭曲操蛋的事情？一点也不好奇？”埃里克一刻也未信过这句话。他确信帝查拉最起码知道一些事，倘若他一无所知，又怎么解释他铁了心的想要 _ _修好__ 埃里克？

 

“我没有想要修好你，”帝查拉的声音将他从思绪中拉回来。他摇摇头。“难道你认为我一直以来都在这么做吗？”

 

“呃对啊，否则怎么解释你的频频拜访和友好举措，其他人都写好了备忘录然后对我避之不及，”埃里克说，防备地抱起双臂。他想要砸东西，他的某一部分渴望着沙袋，或者被朵拉侍卫摔在垫子上翻滚，什么都行。他无法忍耐帝查拉加诸在他身上的温柔目光。他后退一步。帝查拉逼了上去，缓慢且谨慎，两手举高，仿佛在向埃里克展示他并非威胁。

 

“我对你好，”帝查拉开口道，“是因为我想这么做。我的举动背后没有其他动机。”

 

埃里克冷哼一声，往左偏过头。

 

“是吗？如果你要是知道了还会对我这么好吗？”他问。

 

__如果你知道我曾幻想对你做的那些事情？_ _

__

__如果你知道我想用尽一切手段将你钉在地上弄脏你？_ _

__

__想要你老实坐好就他妈一秒钟好让我把脸埋进你的颈间安安稳稳睡一觉？_ _

__

__如果你知道我有多想叫你再次抱住我？_ _

__

“知道什么？”国王扬起一边眉毛，每逼近一步，埃里克便又后撤一步。突然间他再没有退路了，尘土被埃里克的球鞋踩在脚下，他感觉小径斜里刺出一根玫瑰荆棘来戳在他的小腿上。

 

他无路可逃。

 

他别过头去，感觉陷入圈套。他本以为帝查拉会放过他，正如他以往每次所做的那样，但他这一次没有。他没有再退缩。他站在原地，过分靠近到叫人不适，茉莉的馥郁气味转浓，埃里克快要不能呼吸。

 

“如果我知道什么？”他再次问道，抬手碰了碰埃里克的手腕。足以引得他再次回转过来看向帝查拉，他未曾预料到两人之间的距离如此之近，差点对眼。他感觉到他父亲的戒指碰到帝查拉的胸膛。

 

帝查拉没有松手，手指虚虚握住他，将埃里克困在原地。他张开口想要说些什么，但却如鲠在喉。他紧张地用舌头湿润下唇，帝查拉的目光紧追不舍，眼睑半垂着。

 

血流声在他耳内鼓噪，帝查拉的嘴唇覆了上来。只有柔软肌肤刷过他，转瞬即逝，仿佛他不确定是否该这么做。他想要后退，眼中涌起恐惧，一句无言的道歉几欲滑落唇畔。

 

埃里克没有给他说话的机会，他毫不犹豫地趋近，迫切寻求任何皮肤接触。他的手指陷进帝查拉的小臂，大力将他拉回来，匆忙回吻住他，近乎绝望地等待那蚀骨的痛楚能够减轻一二。他试图以舌尖撬开帝查拉紧闭的柔软唇瓣，但国王陛下如果不对待他温柔得叫人生怨，就什么也不是了，帝查拉的双手来回捋过他的脊背，使他回忆起那晚在他的床上传递的暖意。

 

他节制地将埃里克的头转向一侧，沿着颈线细碎亲吻他滚烫的皮肤。当他咬住下颌底端那最开始的一处伤疤时，埃里克喘息，试图使两人身躯紧贴。他引着帝查拉再次亲吻那个奇妙点，欲望如同电流贯穿他，叫他在运动鞋里禁不住蜷起脚趾，愈发偏过头使他亲吻。帝查拉抓住了这个暗示，顺从地噙住那块凸起吮吸，在埃里克膝盖发软时及时接住他，后者在被牙齿轻咬时发出轻柔的受伤呜咽。

 

他靠在帝查拉颈侧喘息，腰胯有自我意识一般摇晃着，但帝查拉避开他，避开了埃里克所乞求的解放。

 

“你害怕了？”他哑声问，口气嘲弄。“你花了这么久的时间试图抓住我，现在你又害怕了？”

 

这句话过分尖锐，当他意识到帝查拉射过来的目光时，不得不重新找回理智。他的嘴唇被唾液浸润晶亮，瞳孔略有些放大，帝查拉凝视着他。埃里克在他的瞪视下垮了垮肩膀，但帝查拉并不让他从怀抱中逃开。

 

“我不想显得太过匆忙，”他说。“我想要你知道这应该是被温柔对待的事。我想要你知道 _ _你__ 也应该被温柔对待。”

 

埃里克身形摇晃，他的心跳彻底被打乱，帝查拉一手按在他的胸口。

 

“你值得被爱，被珍视，虽然你还不知道这一点。”

 

现在对埃里克来说就有些太过了。他用力吞咽，但喉间干得要命，所以这一下其实没什么用。

 

他感觉到眼底刺痛再次袭来，但他这一次无意遮掩。他将头重新枕在帝查拉的颈侧。知道他能够在这里藏多久都行，有手掌安抚地揉按着他的脊背。

 

“你会允许我那么做吗？”帝查拉问，埃里克知道他会同意。他所渴望的只不过是现在这一刻。帝查拉的心跳沉稳而平缓，他的手臂紧紧环住埃里克，茉莉的香氛笼罩他。

 

“好吧，”他说，发自真心地，“好吧。”

 

-END-


End file.
